wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
5.2: Weapons
Most role-playing adventures will require the characters to engage in combat at one point or another. For those times when characters have to get into the thick of things, they'll need weapons. The use of weapons on the character-scale is covered in-depth in Chapter 9.2. Weapons on the character-scale come in three main varieties: beam weapons (ranged weapons that fire in streams), projectile weapons (ranged weapons wherein an impactor is shot at the target, whether it is comprised of a physical object or not), and melee weapons (close-range weapons that rely on a character's strength or dexterity to cause damage and are usually not fired at the target). All weapons have the following statistics: *Name: What the weapon is called. *Availability: This indicates the level of technological development required for the weapon to be available for general use. *Type: The general kind of weapon being described (a beam, projectile or melee weapon). *Recharge: This indicates the amount of time that must pass after it has been fired before it may be fired again. Weapons with a recharge of 1 round may be used again on the next combat round. *Range: This indicates the maximum distance a target may be from the point of discharge before the weapon becomes ineffective. *Appendages: This indicates the number of motor appendages required to operate the weapon. Weapons count against the character's encumbrance (see Chapter 5.4). The EC of a weapon is the number of appendages required multiplied by three, and the number of equipment slots required to store it is two the power of its EC. For example, all one-appendaged weapons will have an EC of three and need eight equipment slots (1x3 = 3, 23=8). *Magazine: This lists the number of times a ranged weapon may be fired before it needs to be reloaded or to have its battery replaced. It's generally a good idea for both the GM and the character's controller to keep track of how many shots are left in a given weapon. If the GM ever needs to determine the number of shots left in a weapon, they may roll 1d10; the result indicates the remaining number of shots. *Falloff: This indicates either an amount of damage lost or the amount by which a target's hit difficulty decreases for every range increment the target is from the weapon's point of discharge. *Effects: This lists out various sundry effects the weapon may have. For a complete list of general weapon effects, see Chapter 10.2.6.). Any HD penalties listed here are applied to whoever is wielding the weapon. *Class: This lists a specific Class of the type of weapon in question. All weapons have ten Classes, with higher levels capable of more damage and having a higher cost. *Cost: This is the amount a weapon of the given Class costs in credits. *Damage: This lists the amount and type of damage the weapon inflicts to its target upon a successful hit. *Options: This is a list of bonus features that may be added to a type of weapon that will change one or more of its basic characteristics. A weapon may only incorporate one listed options listed at any given time. Options are strictly voluntary; all weapons may be used without any options in use. Again, any HD penalties listed in the options section apply to whoever is wielding the weapon. A "pure" Wing Commander adventure won't involve the use of character-scale weaponry as the original games never involved opportunities for combat on the character-scale. That said, a "traditional" Wing Commander game will tend to use only the Laser Gun and Grenade weapons systems without options. For Industrial Age races, the Slugthrower is the recommended weapon of choice. More primitive races will tend to use melee weaponry more heavily with the Bow and Arrow available as a ranged weapon option. The other weapons listed in this sub-Chapter are meant to be used as examples of what a creative GM might decide to implement and as a means of adding a little variety. Note that the statistics listed are for typical medium-sized weapons. There are other factors that may apply to all forms of weaponry that may be used to affect any of a weapon's basic statistics. These factors may always be used at the GM's discretion: *Age: A weapon may be more or less effective than normal depending on how long ago it was manufactured. A three-thousand year old firearm may be priceless to a collector but it's probably not going to fire worth a damn, so it's usefulness as a weapon will likely be quite limited (unless it's used as an improvised club). *Quality: A well-manufactured weapon may have capabilities that go above and beyond its design specifications. The effects of a well-made weapon may include longer than normal range, faster reload or extra punch. An above-average quality weapon will almost always be more expensive, especially in those situations where such high standards of manufacture are deliberately sought. Conversely, weapons of below-average quality may not perform nearly as well as an average weapon; they're likely to be cheaper though, which in a time of war makes them far, far more common. Weapons of the worst quality may jam or break whenever someone attempts to use them (the GM can roll 1d10 when such a weapon is used; if the number rolled is lower than the weapon's Class, it malfunctions). The key thing about quality is that unless a character has an innate knowledge of weaponry, it'll almost always be impossible for them to tell a higher quality weapon from a lower one. *Rarity: Depending upon where a character tries to acquire a weapon, it may be less common and therefore more expensive. Weapons might also be rarer because fewer of them were made or because fewer specimens of that weapon have survived the test of time. In these cases, acquiring the weapon is likely to be quite pricey. Conversely, common weapons are going to be pretty cheap. *Size: Weapons don't necessarily have to be One Size Fits All; there may be some species that couldn't use a weapon either because it's too heavy for them to lift or because the weapon itself would be too delicate or small to be handled. GMs can make larger or smaller weapons of the same type and Class in this case. Usually, larger than normal weapons are more expensive and have higher ECs while smaller ones are less expensive and less encumbering. Regardless of any size alterations necessary, the weapon will still do the same amount of damage as a normal-sized model (i.e. a First Class Laser Gun is a First Class Laser Gun whether it's large, medium or small). Finally, as with many of the other sections in this rulebook, the list of weapons included herein is by not meant to be a complete directory of every weapon that can be used in the Wing Commander universe. GMs are welcome to create their own weapons using the item creation rules in Chapter 10.2.6. Should a player wish for their character to use a type of weapon that is not listed herein, it'll be up to the GM whether or not to allow its use; if it is allowed, the GM may either modify an existing weapon or just create the weapon from scratch. If they are adapting a weapon, the GM will need to adjust any of the original weapon's stats as they deem necessary. The player in question may offer suggestions during the design process but by no means should they be allowed to design the weapon entirely by themselves. Beam Weapons Flamethrower *Availability: Metal Age *Type: Beam *Recharge: 2 rounds. *Range: 125 m (Range 5; Metal Age), 250 m (Range 10; Industrial Age), 375 m (Range 15; Starfaring Age) *Appendages: Two (All Classes). *Magazine: Requires Flammable Gas Canister (any size), uses a number of charges equal to the weapon's Class per shot. *Falloff: -5 HD per range increment. *Effects: Burns. Causes Fire Damage to all targets hit (see Chapter 12.3 for further details) and double Wounds. Cannot be used in space or underwater. *Options: Spread-Fire; Industrial Age, -1 range increment (-25 m), spread 1/2 damage (round down), fires in a 45-degree cone ahead of the weapon. "Greek Fire"; 1.5* cost, 1.5* damage, increases number of successful Reflex Saves in a row required to put out the fire from two to four. Can be used underwater. Napalm; Industrial Age, -1 range, 2* cost, can set metal-skinned objects (including Armor) on fire (the same general set of effects apply whether the object can ordinarily be set on fire or not). Cryo-Gas Dispenser; Starfaring Age; 1.1* cost, requires Cryogenic Gas Canister, causes Cold Damage equal to five plus Class rating temperature severity levels (see Chapter 12.3) instead of indicated Fire Damage and causes an additional amount of Non-Lethal Damage equal to double the amount of any Lethal Damage inflicted. Sonic Gun *Availability: Starfaring Age *Type: Beam *Recharge: 2 rounds. *Range: 125 m (Range 5). *Appendages: One (First Class through Three); Two (Fourth Class through Seven); Three (Eighth Class through Ten). *Magazine: Requires Large Battery, uses a number of charges equal to five times the weapon's Class per shot. *Falloff: -10 damage per range increment (25 m), or -5 damage per range increment if underwater. *Effects: Non-Lethal Damage only. Inoperative in space or in a vacuum. Seventh Class and higher weapons add a +1 HD/THD penalty to the wielder. *Options: Sonic Rifle; 1.5* cost, requires +1 Appendages. Range 250 m (Range 10). Boom Cannon; 3*cost, all Classes require a Tripod Mount, +1 HD/THD per Class to the wielder, range 2500m (sniper), can be set for Basic Damage at user's discretion. Projectile Weapons Laser Gun *Availability: Industrial Age *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 1 round. *Range: 1625 m (Sniper, Calm Weather); 375 m (Range 15, Light Weather); 250 m (Range 10, Heavy Weather; 125 m (Range 5, Severe Weather). *Appendages: One (First Class through Fifth Class); Two (Sixth Class through Tenth Class). *Magazine: Requires Medium Battery. Use number of charges equal to Weapon Class per shot. *Falloff: -5 damage per range (minimum 10), -5 to target HD per range increment. *Effects: Burns. All Lasers cause double the normal amount of Wounds and cause Fire Damage (see Chapter 12.3 for further details). The weapon's damage reduced by 10% for each level of weather (10% Light, 20% Heavy, 30% Severe). *Options: Dazzler; beam weapon, falloff -20 damage per range increment, 0.5* cost, Non-Lethal Damage only. Phased Shot; 2.0* cost, weapon can be set for Non-Lethal, Basic or Lethal Damage and can be fired at lower "Class" settings for less total damage. Spread-Beam; beam weapon, falloff -15 damage per range increment, 1.1* cost, fires in a 45-degree cone ahead of the weapon, spreads 1/2 total damage (round down) to all targets in firing cone. Repeater; 3* cost, 1.1* damage, re-fires a number of times per round equal to the weapon's Class plus one. Slugthrower *Availability: Metal Age *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 3 rounds (Metal Age), 1 round (Industrial Age, Starfaring Age) *Range: 75 m (Range 3; Metal Age), 225 m (Range 9; Industrial Age), 375 m (Range 15; Starfaring Age) *Appendages: One (All Classes; using Two Appendages adds +2 DC to the Security Check for attack). *Magazine: 1 (Metal Age), 6 (Industrial Age), 20 (Starfaring Age) *Falloff: -10 target HD per range increment (Metal Age), -5 target HD per range increment (Industrial/Starfaring Ages). *Effects: Metal Age weapons limited to First Class. Industrial Age weapons limited to First Class through Fifth Class. *Options: Shotgun; Industrial Age, 1.1* cost, requires +1 Appendages with no DC bonus, -2 range (-50 m), -15 target HD per range increment, 2* damage, double Wounds. Rifled Barrel; Industrial Age, 2* cost, requires +1 Appendages with no DC bonus, 1.5* damage, +3 range (+75m). Sniper Rifle; Industrial Age, 2.5* cost, requires +1 Appendages with no DC bonus, 1.5* damage, range 2000 m (sniper). Repeater; Industrial Age, 3* cost, 1.1* damage, re-fires a number of times per round equal to the weapon's Class plus one. Basic (Dumb-Fire) Missile *Availability: Industrial Age *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 1 round *Range: 375 m (Range 15)* (see effects) *Appendages: Two (All Classes; "shoulder" mounted - also requires the shoulder mountpoint of at least one of the Motor Appendages used). *Magazine: 1 *Falloff: -5 target HD per range increment*. *Effects: Anti-Vehicle Weapon. This weapon uses vehicle-scale damage and range scales. Must specify against what kind of target (land vehicle, sea vehicle, or air vehicle) the weapon is designed to be used against. -2 to wielder HD/THD per Class. *Options: Kinetic Energy; 0.5* cost, 1.5* damage, -20 target effective HD per range increment. Heat Seeker; 1.2* cost, 0.8* damage, re-acquires target at -10 effective HD in the event of miss. Friend-or-Foe; 1.1* cost, 0.9* damage, if the missile misses, it automatically targets next enemy craft with lower initiative (or friendly craft with malfunctioning communications) at -5 effective HD. If no such craft exist, the weapon misses. Image Recognition; 1.5* cost, -2 target effective HD per range increment, re-acquires target at -5 effective HD in the event of a miss, decreasing by another five HD on subsequent misses. Electromagnetic Pulse Missile; 1.2* cost, causes no damage but completely disables the target for a number of seconds equal to the one-tenth the amount of damage that would otherwise have been done. Anti-Radiation; 1.3* cost, 0.75* damage, causes 1d% damage to target's sensors in addition to all other damage effects. Radar-Guided; 1.4* cost, 0.6* damage, no HD penalty is applied for range. Railgun *Availability: Industrial Age *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 2 rounds *Range: 3,540 m (sniper) *Appendages: One (First Class through Sixth Class); Two (Seventh Class through Eighth Class). *Magazine: Requires Medium Battery. Uses five charges per weapons Class per shot. *Falloff: -10 target effective HD per range increment, -5 damage per range increment (minimum 5). *Effects: None. *Options: Gauss Gun; 1.5*Cost, 1.2* damage. Gauss Rifle; 2.5*Cost, 2*Damage, requires two Appendages, -5 target effective HD per range increment, no damage falloff. Explosive Shells; 1.5* Cost, +xd10 damage (where x is the weapon's Class), use target's BHD. Needler; 1.1* Cost, maximum range 125 m (Range 5), *1/10 damage, Doubles target HD, bypasses shields. '' Plasma Gun *Availability: Starfaring Age *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 1 round *Range: 25 m (Range 1) per weapon Class. *Appendages: One (All Classes). *Magazine: Requires Large Battery, uses three charges per weapon Class per shot. *Falloff: For each range increment, the weapon does one lower Class of damage. *Effects: Causes Fire Damage (for more details, see Chapter 12.3). Target is automatically Dazed and knocked prone (roll the Reflex Save to check for a critical failure). ''*Options: Long Range; 1.5* cost, Sixth through Tenth Class requires two Appendages, +3 to range (75 m), no falloff until after 75 m (Range 3). Repeater; 2* cost, Tenth Class requires two Appendages, weapon re-fires a number of times per round equal to the weapon's Class plus one. Bow and Arrow *Availability: Stone Age *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 1 round. *Range: 25 m (Range 1) per 10 points in the wielder's Power Attribute (minimum 25 m). *Appendages: Two (First Class through Ninth Class); Three (Tenth Class). *Magazine: 1. *Falloff: -15 target effective HD per range increment (Stone Age); -10 target effective HD per range increment (Metal Age); -5 target effective HD per range increment (Industrial Age); no falloff (Starfaring Age). *Effects: Add the character's Ranged Attack Bonus to the amount of any damage caused by the weapon. *Options: Compound Bow; Industrial Age, 1.5* cost, requires Two Appendages (All Classes), increases range to 50 m per 10 points in the wielder's '''Power' Attribute.'' Sight; Industrial Age, 1.1* cost, no HD penalty for range. Crossbow; Metal Age, 2* cost, requires Two Appendages (All Classes), First Class through Sixth Class can be fired with One appendage (at -5 DC to the ''Security Check made for the attack), 3* basic weapon damage, do not add the wielder's Ranged Attack Bonus to the amount of damage inflicted.'' Grenades *Availability: Metal Age *Type: Projectile *Recharge: N/A *Range: 25 m (Range 1) per 10 points in the wielder's Power Attribute. *Appendages: One (All Classes) *Magazine: 1. *Falloff: -5 target effective HD per range increment per 10 kph of wind. -10 damage per range increment (Metal Age); -5 damage per range increment (Industrial Age); -2 damage per range increment (Starfaring Age). *Effects: Blast Weapon; use the target's THD or BHD as appropriate. Anti-Vehicle Weapon; does damage in vehicle-scale hit points. *Options: Concussion; 0.8* cost, half-damage at one range increment, quarter-damage at two range increments, no damage past two range increments. Stun; Industrial Age, 1.1* cost, does character-scale Basic Damage plus added character-scale Non-Lethal Damage equal to the weapon's base damage. EMP Canister; Industrial Age, 1.2* cost, causes no damage but disables a mechanical target for a number of seconds equal to the normal amount of damage. Sonic; Starfaring Age, 0.5* cost, does character-scale Basic Damage. Satchel Charge; Industrial Age, 3* cost, requires either shoulder (First Class through Fifth Class only) or Back mountpoint to carry, Sixth Class through Ninth Class requires Two Appendages, Tenth Class requires Three Appendages and inflicts a -1 HD/THD penalty to the wielder, 5* damage, half damage at one range increment, quarter damage at two range increments, no damage past two range increments; comes with a radio remote to allow for controlled weapon detonation. '' Melee Weapons Blades *Availability: Stone Age *Type: Melee *Recharge: N/A *Range: 5 m (Melee Range 1) per 10 points in wielder's '''Power' Attribute (if thrown). *Appendages: One (First Class through Ninth Class); Two (Tenth Class). *Magazine: N/A. *Falloff: N/A. *Effects: May bypass a personal Shield (Energy, Standard) if not thrown at the target. If thrust at target, add the wielder's Melee Attack Bonus to the amount of damage done. *Options: Axe; Metal Age, 1.1* cost, Eighth Class through Tenth Class requires Two Appendages, 1.5* damage. Battle Axe; Metal Age, 1.3* cost, Seventh Class through Tenth Class requires Two Appendages, 2.5* damage. Short Sword; Metal Age, 1.1* cost, Sixth Class through Tenth Class requires Two Appendages, 2* damage. Long Sword; Metal Age, 1.5* cost, Fifth Class through Ninth Class requires Two Appendages, Tenth Class requires Three Appendages and inflicts a -1 HD/THD penalty to the wielder, 3* damage. Laser Knife; Starfaring Age, requires Small Battery (uses one charge per weapon Class per round of use), 10* cost, 2*damage, causes Burns (double Wounds; see Chapter 12.3 for further details). '' ''Laser Sword; Starfaring Age, requires Medium Battery (uses one charge per weapon Class per round of use), 20* cost, does the same amount of damage as a Laser Gun of the equivalent Class, causes Burns (double Wounds). '' Sprays *Availability: Industrial Age *Type: Melee *Recharge: 1 round *Range: 1 m per weapon Class (Industrial), 5 m per weapon Class (Starfaring). *Appendages: One (All Classes). *Magazine: 20 (Industrial), 50 (Starfaring). *Falloff: -5 target HD per melee range increment. *Effects: Causes Basic Damage. If Visual organs are targeted, causes temporary Blindness (-25 Senses (Sight)) for a number of minutes equal to the weapon's damage. If other unarmored Sensory Organs or Reproductive Organs are targeted, the target is Dazed for a number of minutes equal to the weapon's damage. ''*Options: Tear Gas; 1.5* cost, 1.2* damage, ''Blast Weapon (use the target's BHD), radius 50 m, affects all targets in blast area, Requires two successful Fortitude Saves in a row to avoid becoming Dazed for a number of minutes equal to the weapon's damage, magazine 1.'' Sticky Foam; 5* cost, Non-Lethal Damage. If the spray hits a Motor or Propulsive Appendage, it prevents its usage for a number of rounds equal to the weapon's damage. Acid Spray; 20* cost, Lethal Damage, causes Burns (double Wounds; see Chapter 12.3 for details) Clubs *Availability: Stone Age *Type: Melee *Recharge: None *Range: 0 m (Melee Range Zero). *Appendages: One (First Class through Fifth Class); Two (Sixth Class through Tenth Class). *Magazine: N/A. *Falloff: None. *Effects: Basic Damage. Add the wielder's Melee Attack Bonus to the amount of any damage done. *Options: Metal Club; Metal Age, +1 damage, causes Lethal Damage. Stun Baton; Industrial Age, 1.5* cost, requires Small Battery, uses a number of charges equal to the weapon's Class per impact, use THD, recharge 1 turn, causes additional Non-Lethal Damage equal to three times the weapon's base damage. ---- NEXT: 5.3 Armor PREVIOUS: 5.1 Trading TOP ---- Category:WCRPG